Itori Yamauchi
Itori Yamauchi (イトリ山内 Yamauchi Itori) is a student, training to become a pro hero at U.A. High. Often, she is referred to as 'Itocchi' by her childhood friend, Fujii Akiyama. Appearance Itori appears to be a young woman who has long and straight flaming orange hair with red tips. She has pointy, shiny golden eyes with visible long eye lashes and well-shaped eyebrows. Face soft in shape and has full lips. Itori has a slender yet curvaceous figure. Her hero costume consists of a simple high school winter sweater that she had from her old high school and a pair of blue plated skirt with a white polo underneath. She also wears a pair of combat boots, having a belt to support her skirt and prevents it from falling. Itori has a bandage on her right eye, confirmed that the eye was heavily injured and will take years to heal. She also has a huge, slanted scar on her stomach. As her quirk is activated, her left eye will change its color. Her white sclera is replaced by a pitch black color and iris turns from golden to dark purple. As a civilian, she appears to be wearing a simple, off-shoulder, tight, white long sleeved and a pair of black jeans. She also equips a necklace with a moon shaped pendant. Personality Itori is a very intuitive, easy-going and systematic. She is a very logical person and is methodical. However, she is very questionable for the things that she does and is sometimes, immature that surprises everyone around her. Itori is also very friendly who would often wink at other people for a reason; nobody knows why she does it but many guessed that it is just a habit. History As a child, everyone had told her how she is destined to become a 'villain' for her quirk. She was then called as a 'Villains Child' by having a villain as her father. Itori had then started to believe what she is 'destined' to be. A villain. However, Fujii Akiyama, a childhood friend of hers had encouraged her to become a hero. Not much is known about Itori's childhood, considering that she was basically jailed in home for years. Quirk and Abilities Terror Vision (テロビジョン Tero Bijon): This quirk of hers allows her to make her target view their worst nightmares/flashbacks. Her usage has a time-limit of 10 minutes or she, herself will have a view of her worst flashback. Terror Vision also allows her to brainwash. Her quirk is said to be strong and villainous, being one of the strongest in her class. She would have struggles on keeping her quirk, as she could accidentally activate it while having eye contact with a person. Itori can also have several people view a terror vision. ''However, it would cause her to be weak and pass out afterwards. '''Enhanced Strength': Itori is shown to be powerful and has an average control over her quirk. her quirk may seem 'villainous' but as said, she isn't planning on become one. Even the League of Villains had taken notice for her quirk, having an (horrible) attempt on getting her join alongside Katsuki. Keen Intellect: Itori has a brain of a genius and is very logical. She is very helpful, being extremely smart. However, being tired, she can be a confused air-head, being useless. Musical Talent: Itori is highly skilled on playing the flute and clarinet. Battles Trivia * Originally, Itori was going to be one of the '''Mizushima Siblings '''but realized that it wouldn't make sense considering that Itori had a really different quirk from theirs. (Considering Kaito's old quirk.) Category:OC Category:UA Category:Heroes Category:Females